Get the Facts Straight
by forgetmenotlovely
Summary: Sasuke's true relationship with tomatoes. SasuHina one-shot. Rated M for sexual tension.


He hadn't the slightest clue why everybody thought he loved tomatoes.

It certainly was one of the better tasting fruits - tart and only subtly sweet - but it wouldn't sit at the top of his list either. He could only think how presumptuous it was of others to try and gauge his food preferences based on sugar levels alone. There were star fruit, dragon fruit, kiwi and coconut, all of which didn't flood the palate with disgusting sweetness, but to which he had remained neutral.

If they were going to publish an official databook on anyone, then at least get the facts straight.

And didn't it occur to anyone that if you ate the same thing every day, no matter how much you liked it at the beginning, you were bound to get tired of it eventually? It certainly didn't occur to his legion of fan girls, who gifted him tomato bentos three meals a day, seven days a week.

Though he grew up as an orphan and was never one to decline offers of free meals, there was only so much culinary monotony Sasuke could tolerate before he decided a complete overturn in diet was in order. He ventured into the marketplace, irritated but not surprised to find a hoard of women crowding the tomato stand, all lingering around and trying to outmaneuver the next to catch his attention.

Sasuke mentally snorted. He was about to nonchalantly walk past ground zero when his keen vision caught sight of a familiar lavender jacket.

She was the only one in the vicinity focused on the vendor. With a toothless grin the vendor handed her a free sample and told her it was the sweetest batch so far this year, though Sasuke had the suspicion the businessman was hoping to ride his booth's seeming popularity.

Sasuke wasn't about to initiate a conversation with a mere acquaintance and further draw attention to himself. She hadn't noticed him, anyway.

But his sight betrayed his reluctance to leave once it latched onto Hinata's next move. Time slowed to a crawl as she daintily inhaled the fruit's rich scent, then tentatively nibbled the supple flesh. Translucent juice burst through the broken skin, trickling down her right arm and chin. A small pool gathered at the crook of her collarbone. A droplet tantalizingly slithered down her chest, finally disappearing behind the jacket seams. An appreciative moan rolled out before she gasped, as though caught in a dirty act. Hinata flushed and quickly muttered an apology. Brushing a delicate finger along her neck and arm, she then gently sucked the fingertip, not wanting the delicious nectar to go to waste.

The thought that he was trapped in a Tsukuyomi crossed Sasuke's mind. But rather than being the usual perpetrator he was now the victim, crucified against his will and tortured with 72 hours of agonizing bliss in what was actually a few seconds in real time.

Gasps emitted from the crowd. His Mangekyo Sharingan had activated without him realizing. He stiffly returned his gaze on the road ahead, prepared to leave and pretend he hadn't succumbed to baser instincts.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Too late.

Never one to be outdone, Sasuke approached Hinata with the grace of a predator. His gaze firmly held hers in place, daring her to look away as he slowly stalked forward. He stopped just inside her personal space, relishing in the discomfort he elicited. His hand enclosed hers with tantalizing care, thumb drawing circles on the sensitive skin of her wrist. Before she could react, Sasuke had already snatched the half-eaten tomato, leaving her hand empty yet tingling with heat. Sasuke deliberately took each bite, not once breaking eye contact.

Hinata sighed in relief at seeing Sasuke finally finish her fruit. She needed to excuse herself lest she combusted on the spot. But she should have known - Sasuke was much faster. Her excuse withered mid-sentence when she felt the brush of his lips.

"You missed a spot, Hyuuga."

Hinata could only dumbly stare at his retreating form.

Uchiha Sasuke always had the last word.

So it had been officially confirmed that Sasuke was obsessed with tomatoes. Warnings have been issued to steer clear of the Uchiha when he was on a tomato rampage. He'd do anything to get his hands on his favourite fruit. Beware of terrorism, robbery, and weapons of mass seduction.

* * *

Author's Note: Story cover image belongs to the incredible illustrator Yasenekou from Deviantart.


End file.
